The Blind and the Unfaithful
by NekooHimura
Summary: Chelsea thought that her romantic life ended after ending up blind due to an accident years ago, until Vaughn enters her life. Vaughn is the perfect guy for her, and vice versa. But there's something about Vaughn that seems a little… Off.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Blind and the Unfaithful.**_

Chelsea thought that her romantic life ended after ending up blind due to an accident years ago, until Vaughn enters her life. Vaughn is the perfect guy for her, and vice versa. But there's something about Vaughn that seems a little… Off.

A/N: Greetings! I hope everyone enjoys this story, and forgive me for any errors I made, since English isn't really my native language. I'll try to update as much as I can, since I have a new interest in writing. And, I might continue my ElsaxJack story that I have stopped updating too. :p

I do not own any of the characters here. [sadly]

* * *

Vaughn, Vaughn, Vaughn. That was all I could think about. "It's been long since I've felt this way about a guy." I thought as I took a sip from my hot tea and laid back on my sofa. I felt giddy. Giddy from love, that is.

"Ms. Adkins, don't forget about Sir Vaughn coming over to pick you up later on at 2PM. Oh! And I have your bath readied for you, so if you may, let me help you to your bath."

The sweet voice of my helper woke me up from my mini Vaughn trance. I couldn't see, but that doesn't mean I'm completely helpless.

"Saraaah, I did tell you there's no need to prepare the bath for me, didn't I?" I moaned in protest as I got up a little too quickly, causing my head to spin.

"I'm sincerely sorry, Ms. Adkins, however Sir Vaughn did tell me to take really good care of you when he's away." Sarah giggled, as she rushed over to help Chelsea over to her bath.

I lived alone in a huge apartment, just a little off Central New York. My helper didn't live together with me and would only come by during the day. My parents died the very same day I became blind. Fortunately, my father was the vice-president of a large design firm, and all his will went to his only daughter, yours truly. I still work there, taking over the role of my deceased father.

11.30AM –

I lay in bed, all ready to meet Vaughn. I got ready a little too early, maybe because I was excited. But I'll never tell Vaughn that, knowing his ego is already overwhelming. I sniffed the air, "Hot milk," I thought. "Sarah must be preparing that for Vaughn."

I still remember the first time I met Vaughn at that little café nearby Central Park, amazing that that was a little over 6 months ago. I felt around for a nearby pillow and hugged it, recalling back on how we first met.

 _I carried the ice cold mocha latte in my hands, feeling around to try and get a seat. "Geez, this place is too noisy for me to actually listen carefully for an empty seat." I thought as I sighed. I felt around and found a seat that seemed empty and was, probably, at the far end corner of the café._

" _Finally, a seat! Gosh, that was exhausting." I mumbled and took a sip from my latte. Suddenly, I hear a grunt coming from the opposite side of me. I stiffened at the thought that there might actually be someone already sitting here._

" _Oh dear, i-is there someone already sitting at this table? I'm really sorry, I'll move away!" I stuttered as I tried to get up from my seat._

" _Wait, you can't see me?" A low and husky voice mumbled in curiosity. His voice sounded really rough, and from just listening to the tone of his voice, I could tell that he was a really bad-tempered man. "Oh no, is he gonna beat me up?" I wondered, and panic struck mHis voice sounded really rough, and from just listening to the tone of his voice, I could tell that he was a really bad-tempered man. "Oh no, is he gonna beat me up?" I wondered, and panic struck my entire body._

" _So now you can't hear me as well?" He asked again, this time sounding really sarcastic and impatient._

 _I felt my eyes grow bigger and my palms started to sweat a little more._

" _Um, yes. I mean no. I mean, I can't see you pretty much because I'm blind. But I can hear_

 _I felt my eyes grow bigger and my palms started to sweat a little more._

" _Um, yes. I mean no. I mean, I can't see you pretty much because I'm blind. But I can hear you! Just, I was a little shocked that I didn't hear you sitting here." I burst out a little too quickly. Too quickly that I even managed to prepare to repeat myself slowly, if he asked me to. I felt my whole body tremble, I could feel that this was a pretty dangerous guy to be around with, especially if you're a blind 25 year-old lady. I gripped on to my latte, getting ready to run out of the café for my life._

 _There was a long moment of silence between us. "Did he leave?" I thought to myself, or at least I thought I did._

" _No, I'm still here... Look, sorry for being rude. I don't mind you sitting here, so just take a seat or whatever," He mumbled apologetically._

 _I could feel my heart starting to warm up from the way he apologised. I smiled widely at him and sat back down slowly, and continued sipping my latte slowly._

" _What's your name?" he asked really softly. I could tell he was hesitant in asking that._

" _I'm Chelsea... Chelsea Adkins." I said a little softly too. I was no longer scared of the guy, but something about him still makes me nervous._

" _Vaughn. Vaughn Sutton."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Blind and the Unfaithful.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

A/N: Hello! Here's chapter 2 :) I've already have chapter 3 halfway done, so I'll be posting it sometime soon this week.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harvest Moon characters mentioned here.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep for awhile after that because when I woke up, it was half past 1PM.

" _Wait, 1PM? Shit!"_

I cursed as I bolted up from my bed. That caused me to accidentally fall off my bed and I hit the cold, hard wooden floor with a loud thud.

"Ms. Adkins?! Are you alright?"

"Chels?!"

I groaned at the pain as I tried to stand up, holding on to my bed for support. I heard heavy footsteps approaching to where I was hastily. A pair of the footsteps stop right at the doorway, and another continuing on to approach me. I felt a hand holding on to my bare shoulders. I took in details of the hand – large, rough hands. Vaughn.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just.. fell out of my bed, haha." I said lamely, trying to keep my cool.

"A-are you sure? You're not hurt anywhere?"

I chuckled, noticing the amount of concern lining his voice. I touched his face and could feel him furrowing his eyebrows. My hands slowly went down to his cheeks, and I gently caressed them.

"I'm fine, Vaughn." I said in my most gentle voice, smiling.

I heard him give out a sigh of relief, and felt him let go of my shoulders. The area where he once touched immediately grew cold in the absence of his warm hands. Vaughn held my hand, leading me out of my room and onto my sofa.

"Ms. Adkins, I'm glad you're fine. However, I have some bad news. I am not able to attend to you for the next two days due to my mother falling ill." Sarah said softly.

Sarah's mother, Madam Brianne, comes by to my place occasionally. Sometimes, she even cooks for me, and her cookings are really delicious! She's the closest thing I've got to a mother for the past 8 years or so.

My heart sank at the news that Madam Brianne is ill.

"Of course, Sarah. Take as long as you like, it's okay." I gave her a warm smile as I sat down on my sofa with Vaughn beside me.

"Aha!" Vaughn bursts out suddenly. I gave a little shriek because that was totally unexpected.

"Oh, sorry Chels. But I have an idea. Why don't you stay over at my apartment? It's not that far from yours, and I can take care of you." I could tell that Vaughn was trying his best to contain his excitement. It was easy to figure that out, since him bouncing up and down my sofa was a dead give away.

It took me awhile to process what he said. I thought of it over and over again. It must've taken me quite awhile to give him a response because Vaughn started poking my arm to see if I was still alive.

"So? Whaddya think?" he asks impatiently.

"I dunno, are you sure you won't do anything illegal to me?" I decided to annoy him a little, since I wanted some entertainment.

"Well excuse you, I've been to your place numerous times. Even when Sarah isn't here! I even protect you from scary guys, like that dude with white, long hair!" Vaughn retaliated.

"White, long hair? Are you talking about yourself, Vaughn?" I chuckled at the memory of Vaughn trying to describe himself to me. It was the silliest thing he had ever done, but that's a story for another day.

"Chels! You know who I'm talking about, the one who you work together with," His voice getting more agitated.

"You mean Gale? My best friend? Oh come on Vaughn, he isn't that scary." Again, i chuckled. This guy makes me laugh hella a lot. He really thinks Gale is a scary guy, and I can never understand why.

"But he never talks, and all he does is... Stare... Well, whatever. You're staying at my place." He mumbled and stood up, walking away from me.

I stiffened. I have never, in my entire life, stayed over at a guys place before.

"H-hey now, why are you making the decision for me?" I stammered. 'What if something happened at night, with him...?' I thought.

"Because you annoy me. Now be quiet and sit there while I pack your bags." He grunted. Typical Vaughn, I sighed and slouched on my sofa.

Minutes pass by and all that I could hear is the shuffling of feet and grunts. I closed my eyes and tried listening to where the footsteps where heading.

'One, two, three, four steps to my bedroom. One, two steps to my drawer.' This was how I navigate through my house when Sarah isn't here, by counting the number of steps I took in my head. Tedious, but I rather do that than to accidentally jump out the window.

I could hear the very same footsteps approaching me.

"Alright missy, we're all ready to go." Vaughn mumbled, silently thinking to himself if he had missed anything out.

"Goodbye Ms. Adkins. Thank you for volunteering to take care of her, Sir Vaughn. I have my utmost trust in you!" Sarah waved us goodbye as Vaughn helped me out of my apartment and into the elevator.

"Oh, Sarah! Don't forget to tell Madam Brianne I said hi!" I managed to say right before the elevator door shuts.


End file.
